Kono yo no kyūseishu
by Shikoi the God of Death
Summary: Just Shigeru's(Dilost's) plot of Tenno's(Rikudo's) life from what is current as of this time. It is my version, using his plot. I created it for my school writing project, which mines was at The Top! Hope you guys like it too! Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no, don't own it.


**_Kono yo no kyūseishu_**

_So this is my way of Telling Tennō's story from Shigeru's(Dilost) Samsara: He Who will Enstablish Peace and Order. It starts from chapter 30(32 by ff chapters), to the end of the whole story. So it starts from here: s/7973979/32/ . It is exactly 2278 words in 236 sentences. Also 8848 total letters, 2129 spaces, and 503 punctuation. And now let's get on with the story!_

_Quick note: if you need to be babied for any disclaimers... STOP BEING LAZY AND LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION!_

His eyes open. He quickly sat up. He looked around, only seeing the still  
bodies of his mother and sister. Tears welled up, remembering what happened.

"Run!" Shouted the mother as she was struck down by a killer. He tried to  
run. His sister was already dead when they attacked. Fire was everywhere,  
and where he tried to go, there was only more fire. Then the wood creaked, and he blacked out.

He stood up. What was his name? Just who was he? Why? Taking what ever time he had left, he buried the only family he had left, and ran from the smoldering remains of his home.

A year passed, and he heard of a God who resided at a cliff. He heard rumors about it. About the God that lived on this place. People said that it will give power to those who impress it.

"I want power to crush them. To crush those who took his family from me!" He shouted to it, which had it's one eye closed, "I want power! Power to end all conflicts! Power to destroy all evil!"

The being was amused with the mortal. "To the Power I bestow upon you, prove yourself, you shall," the God spoke as it opened it's eye, which matched the moon above, with a pattern of 4 rings and 9 dots, and the pattern glowed red.

He screamed out as his eyes burned. He fell and crawled to the edge of the cliff. He saw his eyes changed as he looked upon his reflection on the surface of the water. His eyes became the same eyes as the being. "In the trials I gave, fight yourself, you will." the God declared, and he knew no more.

A few hours passed, and he stood up, looking around before he looked at the God. The God looked back at him with interest. "We are not he you seek." 'He' said, "He failed."

The God spoke back "Which one are you, among the six?"

He spoke back "We are six, we are one."

The God seemed amused and pleased. "Rejoice, master of six, My Priest, My Sage. For your time hath come!"

He bowed and spoke "As you wish... God."

Many years had passed and he traveled to other civilizations, spreading tales of how he was sent by the God to give them their salvation, their peace. He told tales of the One-Eyed God who created them. The ruler of the land.

He killed the living, he revived the dead. And each day, he gained more followers. He judged those who refused to listen, he gave forgiveness to those who showed remorse. He did it all under the name of the One-Eyed God. As his followers grew, people began to ask questions. He answered them all as It commanded. Then, one girl asked him a question.

"Why?"

He asked what she meant by 'Why?'.

"Why do you kill?"

The question haunted him... Why? He killed because It commanded him to. Is that the answer he should give? Should he tell her that answer?

The girl stared at him while he thought of all this. One said she was a heretic because she questioned the God. They demanded her death. Even the God commanded for her death. Is it right to kill a girl for simply asking a question?

He refused. He answered the girl, "... I do not know..."

And the girl smiled as she spoke, "Then you don't have to kill. Killing is bad."

He does not have to kill? Killing is bad? It commanded Him to kill her even louder. Kill those who defy It. He refused.

When he refused It's command, it came. He managed to repel it for some time, but he was severely injured. Then, he realized. All of his followers had left him, who ran in fear from the God, all but one. The girl who asked why.

She used the strength she had to pull him to her home. She treated him, fed him foods. But more importantly, she showed him Kindness. She broke what shackled him. She showed him his salvation.

He asked why she gave him all these things. What made her do this for him. He was a killer. He was a murderer. She answered him that it doesn't matter. She doesn't need reason to help anyone.

He was touched by what she said. He asked what she wanted. He swore he would fulfill her wishes. She told him she wanted people to stop hurting each other. She told him she wanted to live in a peaceful world. He accepted her wish. From that, he swore that he would be the one who would enstablish peace and order.

After his body had healed. He began his journey. He went to the cliff where he was born, where the God slumbered. He challenged it. Their battle would be spoken for eons, a battle that shook the Earth and Heavens itself.

The God was defeated, but as it fell, it cursed him. "I curse you, an eternal torture! No death, forever outside of the cycle!"

And his eyes changed. No longer was it the eyes of the god, but a degraded form. It lost the 9 dots, but keeping the rings. He split the power from the God, and bound it's body away.

He returned to civilization, and was revered as a god for killing a God. They made tales of his 'mutated' eyes, which gave him enough power to do many things. And was their hero, for protecting them against the wrath of a God.

The years had passed, and he had his two sons and the split power from the god. To the split power, he created life. He told them to wait, for he will return one day, as a new being. To his two sons, he heard both, before choosing the younger for his legacy for peace.

And later, he saw darkness. He knew what this was, the curse of being outside of the cycle. A fitting punishment to him killing a god. And then a light appeared. He was sucked towards the light. It brought him to his punishment, his eternal torture.

He saw what happened after the light had gone. He was looking out from the soul of his granddaughter. He watched as the world descended into chaos once more. The peace his salvation wished for was breaking because of his two son's conflicts. He watched as his love, his salvation cried for the world.

With each soul he was put in, he desperately tried to enstablish peace again, but the hosts were too weak. Until he met some other who was weary of humanity's stupidity. But he still failed. The next hosts were weak again...

But then, he saw a chance when the degraded power of the eyes took over the host body to protect the body, which was just born, and the degraded power switched places with the host, living the harsh world in the child's place.

He took the chance to mascerade as the consciousness of the power, and waited until the time was right. Until the time to make her peace. But until then, he would guide the host to follow his destined path.

Twelve years passed, and he saw interesting things about the host. He was attached to his mother, but was always in the father's shadow, who was stronger.

He saw that the host had gotten far stronger, far better. And then he felt two of the nine powers he created against his host. The host body was unconscious, so he took the liberty to put a part of his consciousness to fight against them. Then, the body went against the mother and another man.

Unfortunately, the part of the consciousness couldn't harm the man because he was a blessed of nature, and relinquished control. Then, the host came into the soul with him, and he kept up appearances as the power. And let him challenge the seven challenges that the God created.

He waited more, seeing the host complete each challenge, until the seventh. His host nearly lost, but saved by a girl. So he was amused.

He saw the hardships. He saw the obstacles. He saw the strengths and weaknesses. He saw a group of 10 try and collect each of the nine powers and revive the God. He saw his host find his salvation. And then the host fought another, who defeated the 7 challenges, with degraded eyes. The host lost an eye, but with his help, the degraded eye replaced his lost eye, which helped defeat the other.

He saw his host sparing his opponent, just because of their similar fates... Because they wanted peace. He found out that the opponent was influenced that the God's body was a catalyst for a weapon for peace.

But his host had a way of words and reminded him of his past friend, who was deceased. And now the host woke up within the place where they met the first time.

He challenged the host for control of the body, as he didn't need to mascerade as the power because the host found the truth. And they fought. They moved and moved until they went to the cliff where the God resided.

He sent one of his strongest techniques against the Son of Man, and the host used his strongest technique against him. His strongest technique was swallowed up by the Son of Man, and headed towards where he was floating.

"We accept our defeat, Son of Man." He said, before being struck by the technique, falling like the God did at the cliff.

But then, as he was falling, he was grabbed. He looked up. The Son of Man held onto him. "I won't let you go just yet!" Said the Son of Man, "I need You to teach me what I need. You should know it already, a fool is trying to revive the God!"

"We believe that you have surpassed Us, Son of Man." he said in monotone, "There is nothing more We can teach you. Now cease and let us rest"

"No..." Said the Son of Man, "I will not. I defeated You and I want You alive. As a loser, You have no right to dictate what I will do."

His eyes widened. It has been a long time since someone had talked to him like that. "You remind me of her..." He whispered, thinking of his salvation, his love.

He was brought up. "How did you get in the body?"

"We masqueraded as the power inside you because we saw a chance when you took over the body."

The host thought, it seemed to make sense. And, as he turned away, the host said, "I believe in you."

He looked at the host. "You... believe in us?" He said, he tried to kill him, to take over this body.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. In the end, we are the same. You and I, are the same. We are Seekers of Peace. You are not alone." The host answered.

He wasn't alone... How long did he wish to hear that? To know that someone is with him. Helping him to fulfill her dream. To know that all of his sacrifice was not wasted. To have someone acknowledge his suffering.

The host bowed towards him and began to walk away. Just before he left, he turned towards the him. "...I suppose... even Gods can cry..." He heard the  
host say as he disappeared from the area.

And so, he was content, that there were more. More people who are like him. They might not have the same path, but they all have the same destination, peace.

Later, he unlocked what was keeping the original eyes from manifesting on the host, giving him the eyes of the God.

And some time after, he flinched from a fluctuating of power from the outside. He knew this power. This... Being... It was the God, although not as powerful as before, but powerful enough to stop all mortal attacks. He had to do something.

He merged with his host's consciousness to battle the God, not as one, but together. They fought the God, they did the same thing as what he did to defeat this God centuries ago. But this time, it won't curse his host. His host never followed this God.

The God fell once again, but this time, the world came together to stop it. And so, three months later, the world was at peace, but some did try to rebel, they were taken out by a mysterious group, rumored to be under the same name as the group that tried to revive the God.

The Worldly Alliance continued. He saw pretty amusing things of his host. Food poisoning after trying a food after trying to teach a friend to cook. Amusing...

His host surpassed him, a mortal god, in many ways. He constructed peace throughout the world, even the Worldly Alliance, where he couldn't. He created techniques, some of which surpassed even his own.

But then again, a god can be in other bodies.

_And that wraps up my version of the story! If you liked it... Don't bother asking to make a one to go with Samsara: Game of the Gods! That needs to be finished before I can make the story from Tennō PoV. This is the exact wording of my school project between the lines, so yea. Hope you liked it, cuz it took a bit to read it out. A long story indeed._


End file.
